This invention relates to a magnetic modulator comprising a one-piece magnetic core, and more particularly to an electric modulator that differentially outputs the magnetic core noise.
The magnetic modulator is widely used in devices to detect a very small magnetic field and current. The accuracy of these detectors depends on the signal-noise ratio of the modulator included. Namely, to decrease the noise of the modulator is to enhance the accuracy of the detector.